Total Drama Dangan Ronpa: Wawanakwa Academy of Hope and Despair
by Explosivo25
Summary: Sixteen students are selected to attend Wawanakwa Academy, a school meant for only the most talented and promising individuals. What happens when they're forced to kill each other? Set in a universe where Total Drama never happened. A parody of the visual novel Dangan Ronpa. Rated T for swearing and violence. Chapter 1: The students are introduced and many questions are asked.
1. Meet Our Protagonist!

**Hello! I'm so excited to start writing this. I've loved Total Drama and have been a massive fan of it for years, and I've discovered Dangan Ronpa this summer and adore it. I decided to basically write a Total Drama version of Dangan Ronpa. The murders will be similar to those in the game, but I'll be sure to add my own twist to them. Also, I'm starting with sixteen students instead of fifteen because it allows for an equal gender ratio and even numbers are just generally easier to work with. At the moment that I'm typing this, I have executions mostly planned out, my list of victims and murderers is complete, and planning the details of the murders is going pretty well right now. I'll try to make the murders as creative as I can, but I can't guarantee how clever or well planned they will be since I am by no means a clever person or an experienced mystery writer. So, I'll try to make this not suck so much.**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Dangan Ronpa. They belong to Fresh TV and Spike Chunsoft. If I ever do claim ownership, I can expect a big, fat lawsuit in my future. **

To put it nicely, the first day at a new school can suck. You'll spend most of the day lost, you won't know anyone and will have to eat gross cafeteria food alone by the trash cans, and there'll always be that one teacher or student that decides to hate you before you even have a chance to utter a "hello". That's what happens to ordinary new kids at ordinary new schools.

Cody Anderson was not one of these kids, and the school he was standing in front of was best described as anything BUT ordinary. He was standing outside Wawanakwa Academy, a prestigious school only for the most promising and the best of the best. The academy had a long and successful history that was exemplified by its even more outstanding alumni. To be a student at Wawanakwa Academy, you needed to be a high school student and excel in your respective field. There were no entrance exams, applications, or essays; the academy scouted prospective new students and handpicked the very best. Best of all, graduates were guaranteed to have a successful life.

Truth be told, Cody wasn't particularly talented at anything. In fact, he considered himself to be quite plain. His looks were pretty average: short, scrawny, brown hair, blue eyes, and a gap between his two front teeth. He was smart, but his intelligence wasn't exactly anything to write home about. He wasn't good at sports, and he basically watched and listened to whatever was popular. He had only gotten into the school by pure, dumb luck. His name, along with the name of every other high school student in Canada, was entered into a lottery. One student was selected at random to attend the academy.

Cody was both nervous and excited. The thought of being in the presence of so many talented people his age was intimidating, to say the least. He had done some heavy research in the days leading up to the start of the school year and found that his other new classmates were miles above him. Despite all this, he was ready for something new. He figured starting at a new school would be an interesting experience, and the thought of guaranteed life success certainly wasn't something he was about to turn up his nose at.

He checked his watch. It was 7:10. Classes didn't start until 8, so he decided he may as well use all this extra time to explore the school and find some of his classrooms. He was already the school's charity case, but he should at least make himself look like he knew what he was doing and that he was supposed to be there. He took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy double doors.

As soon as he took his first step into the school, he began to feel dizzy. Everything in front of him seemed to blur and spin together. Blurring and spinning and blurring and spinning and blurringandspinningandblurringandspinningandblurringandspinning…

Before he could even ask himself what was happening, he fell into darkness.

Cody didn't know it then, but it wasn't good luck that brought him to the academy. It was BAD LUCK.

**And there's our prologue! Yes, I decided to make Cody the Makoto Naegi of this story. I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be long (maybe even super duper high school long?) since the rest of the characters will be introduced. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but it will hopefully be soon. **

**Make sure to leave a review!**


	2. 16 Students, A Million Questions

**Apologies for the delay. I was very busy during the last couple weeks of summer vacation, then school started, then I got a nasty cold. Basically, life happened. As of now, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 is out! Also, happy belated birthday to my favorite character from the series, Sakura Oogami. Think of this as kind of a tribute to her, because she's seriously a really fucking awesome character. I'm bad at introductions, so most of them will be short bios with the occasional bits of dialogue mixed in. A few additional notes:**

**If you haven't already noticed in the summary, I said that in this universe, Total Drama never happened. In other words, everyone will be meeting each other for the first time. Besides, I think that having them already know each other has been done to death.**

**For simplicity's sake, the school is going to be mostly modeled after Hope's Peak Academy. However, a couple of things will be removed (the bath and possibly the dojo) since this story takes place in Canada rather than Japan. I will try to find a suitable replacement for these rooms if I need to. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! Hearing what you guys have to say and knowing that you're interested and want to keep reading really means a lot to me. **

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Dangan Ronpa…blah blah blah blah blah. Instead of calling "copyright infringement", refer to chapter one.**

Cody woke to find himself sitting at a desk in a classroom. How had he gotten there? Wasn't he just stepping into the school? More importantly, when had he gotten there? There were so many questions weighing on his mind, and he decided that he wasn't going to get any answers just by sitting there. He got up and took a look around the room.

For the most part, it seemed like an average classroom. Rows of desks, a blackboard, shelves lined with textbooks, you name it. There was a security camera in the room, probably for safety reasons. T here were only two things in the classroom that really stuck out to him.

The first was a small monitor mounted to the wall. It looked much too small to be a TV, and probably wasn't a computer or anything like that. What purpose did it serve?

The second was more unusual. Along the walls were what looked to be large iron plates. Cody had been going to school for a pretty long time now, and he was pretty sure that most classrooms didn't have something like that. He was also pretty sure they weren't just there for decoration. They gave the room an unnerving and prison-like atmosphere.

There was definitely something not right about the whole situation. There was definitely something not right about this school.

He then noticed a pamphlet on the floor. The pamphlet was apparently a "Guide for New Students" and was crude in appearance. In fact, it looked like it was written in crayon. If this school was so prestigious, couldn't the administrators have sprung for better pamphlets and information materials? Deciding that some information was better than no information, he opened up the pamphlet. Surprisingly, all he found was a note.

_Welcome to Wawanakwa Academy! All new students are asked to report to the entrance hall by 8 a.m. sharp. Don't be late!_

Why hadn't he been told about this earlier? He had no idea what time it was, but rushed out the door just the same. He figured if he was going to get answers, he may get them at the entrance hall.

The entrance hall wasn't too hard to find, much to Cody's surprise. It turned out that the classroom he had woken up in wasn't too far from it. He just followed the hallways and eventually arrived. When he arrived, he found out he was no longer alone. Fifteen other students were already gathered in the hall.

"Nice of you to finally join us." a muscular girl snapped.

"Do you have any idea how late you are, soldier?" asked a guy with black hair and a unibrow.

Cody looked down at his watch. 8:01 a.m. Why he hadn't thought to check his watch when he was leaving the classroom was beyond him.

"I'm only one minute late." he replied, not seeing why his tardiness had upset him.

"To be early is to be on time. To be on time is to be late. To be late is to be forgotten.''* Unibrow Guy snapped. "You're lucky you haven't been forgotten."

"Back off him." said a guy with black hair and green eyes. "One minute's not going to kill anyone."

"Yeah, just chill out." said a girl with green eyes and blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

Cody really wasn't sure what was up with this guy, but he decided it really wasn't the time to think about it. If he was going to get information, he decided the others would be a good start.

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" asked Cody. "Because all I know is that I somehow ended up in a classroom out of freaking nowhere."

"I'm just as confused as you are, man." said a tall, black guy in a green t-shirt.

"Ya know, I think we should all introduce ourselves." said a tall girl with an Australian accent. "It might make it easier to talk about what's going on if we knew each other's names."

The students agreed, somewhat happy to have a new objective.

The first student was the guy with the unibrow. This student was Brick MacArthur, the Super Duper High School Cadet. His stellar performance at his old military school had caused him to be scouted by almost every branch of the Canadian military, despite his age. He even looked the part: his green shirt, shorts, combat boots, dog tags, and stiff posture made him look like he came straight from boot camp rather than just from home.

"Brick MacArthur reporting for duty!" shouted Brick, giving Cody a salute. "Permission to ask your name, soldier?"

"Cody Anderson." he replied, not sure what to make of this.

"An excellent name!" Brick replied. "I wish you the best of luck in your studies."

As weird as he was, he seemed to be an all right guy. Cody moved onto the next student, a pale girl with blue and black streaked hair. She wore a blue, green and black shirt, a black and blue skirt, fishnet tights, and tall black boots. This was Gwen Fahlenbock, the Super Duper High School Artist. While her pieces were known for their dark and disturbing nature, they were also highly praised and featured in galleries all over North America. There was something about her that Cody found quite attractive, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"I, uh, um…it's nice to meet you." he said.

"Same to you." she replied, not looking very interested. She said no more after that. In fact, it seemed like she wasn't too good with people and wanted to end the conversation right then and there.

While Gwen didn't seem to be too interested in speaking, it seemed like the next student would not shut up. This student was clearly an athlete: he was dark skinned and muscular and wore a football jersey. Cody immediately recognized him as Lightning Savage, the Super Duper High School Athlete. Lightning's father was a well-known football star who played in both the NFL and CFL. Lightning, judging by the amount of awards and recognition he received for his achievements in the athletic field, looked like he was going to follow in his father's footsteps. And from his introduction, it also looked like he occasionally referred to himself in the third person.

"Hey, little dude, do you know where the practice field is?" he asked. "Lightning hasn't done his warm-up laps yet."

"Not exactly. As soon as I walked in, I passed out and woke up in a classroom." he explained.

"You too? I was just walking in here, minding my own business, when suddenly…SHA-BAM! I'm in a classroom!" he replied.

So he wasn't the only one? Had they all suffered the same fate? What exactly was going on here?

After Lightning was a blonde girl with blue eyes and a rather large chest. She was Lindsay Mills, the Super Duper High School Cheerleader. She'd been cheer captain since elementary school and led her squad to several victories at large competitions. However, she didn't appear to be the stereotypical "bitchy cheerleader". She had a friendly smile and seemed to be genuinely nice. Cody didn't learn much more from their conversation, other than the fact that she probably wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and that she had a tendency to butcher other people's names. Considering the fact that she managed to call him "Colby", "Cory", "Caleb", and "Brody" in the span of one minute, it appeared that she'd need constant reminders.

The guy with the green eyes and black hair was Trent McCord, the Super Duper High School Musician. He was famous for his singing, songwriting, guitar skills, and the ability to capture the hearts of millions of teenage girls. Despite the recent floods of rumors that he didn't write his own songs, he still had a considerably large and dedicated fanbase. He wore a green shirt with a handprint on it and jeans.

"You know, something about this school seems kinda…eerie." said Trent, once they had learned each other's names.

"What about it?" asked Cody.

"Other than the sixteen of us, I haven't seen any other students." he replied. "Plus, those iron plates on the walls are really creepy."

He had already known about the plates and was creeped out by them, but this was the first he'd heard about there being no other students in sight. Cody felt his stomach drop. Something was definitely wrong.

The next two students were both scary in their own ways. The first of these two was a muscular girl with black hair and a scowl. She was Eva Chantrey, the Super Duper High School Bodybuilder. She had been strength training from a very young age and has already broken multiple weight-lifting records. She was even being considered as a possible candidate for the Canadian Olympic team. In addition for her nearly superhuman strength, she was also known for her incredibly short temper. Out of fear of being crushed into a pulp, Cody simply introduced himself and moved on.

The other was a guy with a green Mohawk and multiple piercings on his face. This face belonged to Duncan Nelson, the Super Duper High School Delinquent. Since he was only twelve years old, he'd racked up a considerable amount of charges for vandalism, arson, assault…you name it. Hoping that he'd be able to use his skills for good, the school recruited him under the pretense that if he didn't enroll, he'd be transferred to adult prison. How he wasn't there already, Cody didn't know. Duncan looked intimidating and ready to kill someone. Cody backed away from him the first chance he got.

After Duncan was a girl that looked like she meant business. She had short brown hair and wore a gray sweater, white blouse, and olive green khakis. This student was Courtney Barlow, the Super Duper High School "Type A". In addition to having top grades at her school, Courtney was also heavily involved in extracurricular activities, president of numerous clubs and student organizations, worked at several jobs and in several internships, and had an unmatched number of volunteer hours under her belt. In a sense, she was every college admissions officer's wet dream.

"What do you plan on studying while you're here?" she asked almost immediately.

Crap. He hadn't given his classes any sort of consideration. He wasn't sure what he intended to study, and since the academy hadn't sent him a schedule, he assumed that the school already had plans for him.

"I don't know." he admitted, looking embarrassed.

"How could you not know?" she asked, looking shocked. "You can't just come in blind! Surely it's something related to your talent."

"Actually, I just got in here by sheer, dumb luck." he replied, looking more embarrassed. "I don't exactly have a talent."

"How on earth were you allowed in?!" she exclaimed. "You need to have a talent to attend this school! I swear, if I could sue the school right now, I would!"

Yeah…time to move on.

After Courtney's little temper tantrum, Cody was relieved to find himself with a more relaxed-looking student. This student was Justin Reid, the Super Duper High School Model. Justin modeled for several big-name designers and was featured in magazines everywhere. He was incredibly handsome, with perfectly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, perfect hair, and a face that looked like it was made by a famous sculptor. This was a guy that could make heads turn and knew it. However, he wasn't exactly interesting. While he and Cody had exchanged names, Justin seemed more interested in checking his reflection in a hand mirror.

After Justin was a mysterious-looking girl. She was petite and looked almost fairy-like, with light blonde hair and pale skin. She wore a green sweater, a skirt, purple tights, and a nervous expression. She was Dawn Medrek, the Super Duper High School Aura Reader. She was famous for her ability to accurately describe someone's personality, even if she had just met them for the first time, by the color of their aura. There were also many rumors of her being able to predict the future, but they had yet to be confirmed.

"You're Cody, correct?" she asked.

"How did you-I haven't even introduced myself yet!" he exclaimed, looking clearly shocked.

"Your aura told me." she explained. "It's also a lovely light blue color.**"

Hoping that a light blue aura was a good thing, he decided he'd read more about that later.

"I can feel a darkness surrounding this school." she added. "Something awful may be about to take place."

"What's going to happen?" asked Cody.

"I'm not quite sure yet. It doesn't look good, though." she replied.

Either this girl knew something he didn't, or she was just plain weird. He moved on to the next student, a scrawny guy that looked to be of Indian descent***. He looked to be the scholarly type, judging by the sweater vest and dress shirt he was wearing and the book in his hand. His name was Noah Hayden, and he was the Super Duper High School Scholar. Like Courtney, he made top marks in school, but he was more famous for his brain than his involvement. Essays that he wrote were already being cited by notable journalists and writers. Like Gwen, he wasn't much for conversation and looked more interested in the book that he was holding. At least he looked sane compared to some of the others.

After Noah was yet another girl with blonde hair, this one being the green-eyed blonde that spoke earlier. She wore a blue sweatshirt and shorts. This was Bridgette Fairlie, the Super Duper High School Surfer. She won numerous international surf competitions and had surfed some of the largest waves man has ever seen. Wait a second. If she was a surfer, what was she doing in a place like this? They were in Ontario, which was nowhere near the ocean. Cody was curious, and asked her about this.

"I feel like I should try some other sports as well." she explained. "Maybe swimming."

The next student also looked athletic. Like Lightning, he was tall, dark skinned, and muscular. However, he wore no sports attire and bore a friendly smile. Cody immediately recognized him as DJ Bennett, the Super Duper High School Chef. He'd learned to cook at a young age and opened a restaurant with his mother. The restaurant was known for having meals that were "to die for". He didn't say much, but seemed to be a pretty nice guy.

The final girl was incredibly tall and had a deep tan. She wore a cowboy hat, a white t-shirt, a vest, and khaki shorts. This was Jasmine Bergin, the Super Duper High School Survivalist. Born and raised in the rugged Australian outback, Jasmine had a vast knowledge of all things wilderness. She'd even explored rough, dangerous areas most people wouldn't dare to tread. However, she looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Cody.

"I haven't been able to find a single window since I got here." she replied. "It feels weird not being able to look outside."

"Yeah, I can see why. I'm pretty sure everyone goes crazy if they don't get enough sun." he said. "Maybe we'll have some classes outdoors."

"I hope so." she said. "I can't stand being inside for too long."****

The final guy (and student) was Hispanic and, like Justin, very handsome (though this one seemed to be handsome in a more "devilish" sense). This student was Alejandro Burromuerto, the Super Duper High School Diplomat. Like Lightning, he looked to be following in his father's footsteps. Alejandro learned the tricks of the trade from his father and was famous for his negotiation skills. On top of that, he had an IQ of over 160 and was an incredible soccer player and hypnotist. In a sense, he was among the most talented of the talented. He seemed pleasant when he introduced himself, but he also seemed to have a hidden agenda. There was definitely something fishy about this guy.

"So, uh, what do you think is going on?" DJ finally asked once introductions were finished.

"Shouldn't we be more focused on what's not going on?" asked Noah. "You know, since they just told us to come here and have yet to provide further instructions."

"Maybe this is a new student orientation or something." Bridgette suggested. "We did that at my old school."

"It can't exactly be an orientation if there's no one around to explain anything." Noah replied.

"Maybe they're throwing us a surprise party!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I love surprise parties!"

"I kinda doubt that." said Cody. "More importantly, did anyone else pass out and wake up in a classroom when they came into the building?"

"I did." said Duncan. "I still have a wicked headache, too."

"As did I." said Dawn.

"Me too." said Justin.

"I guess by that logic, everyone did." said Jasmine.

"How the hell does that even work?" asked Gwen. "I don't think they use chloroform air fresheners or anything like that."

"Hey! My PDA's missing!" Courtney exclaimed, patting her pockets in an attempt to find the device.

"My phone's gone, too!" said Lindsay.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" asked Eva, already looking angry.

Before any more questions could arise, they were interrupted by a chime. Then, someone spoke over the intercom.

"Uh, mic test! Testing one, two three! All new students, please gather in the gymnasium for a brief entrance ceremony!" said the person. Their voice was unusually high-pitched and whimsical, almost as if it belonged to a cartoon character.

"Oh, great." said Noah. "They're going to welcome us before we get thrown to the dogs."

"Should we go?" asked Bridgette.

"Seeing as there are no other options, I'd say so." Alejandro replied, leaving the entrance hall.

"Wait for me, Fernando!*****" shouted Lindsay, running after him.

The remaining fourteen looked at each other hesitantly before they, too, left the entrance hall. What was waiting for them in the gym was something they could never have predicted.

***: This was something one of my counselors at Girl's State told us on the first day. I can totally picture Brick (and Ishimaru) saying it. **

****: I made sure to do some research before I decided on Cody's aura color. A light blue aura indicates honesty, intuition, peacefulness, clarity, and ability to communicate. I thought that out of all the aura colors I could find, this one would fit him the best.**

*****: Noah being of Indian descent is just a personal headcanon. The writer's haven't given him any specific background, so I decided on that one since I thought it might be fitting.**

******: I figured since Jasmine is claustrophobic and spends much of her time outdoors, she would probably not handle being inside for too long well. **

*******: A reference to "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga. I just had to, okay?**

**And with that, the chapter ends! I chose contestants/students based on whether or not they had a legitimate talent, whether or not I thought they could bring something interesting to the table, similarities to characters from Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and personal preference. Note that I discarded many characters I wanted to use and that I'm forcing myself to write for characters I don't like (such as Justin, Duncan, and Courtney) and characters I don't write very much (Dawn, Lightning, Jasmine, Justin, etc.), so OOC or crappy writing may ensue at some points. My apologies for not giving everyone equal lines or doing a crappy job writing, I'm bad at writing introductions and will hopefully be able to give everyone more dialogue as the story progresses. Read and review! **


End file.
